1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for accurately producing a screen printing stencil by compensating for deviations.
2. Description of Related Art
Present methods for producing a screen producing stencil includes exposing a thin-walled hollow cylinder bearing a lacquer layer on the outside, while rotating the cylinder about its cylinder axis, by means of a laser beam impinging on it, the focus of the laser beam coming to lie in the region of the lacquer layer. The laser beam itself is moved in the direction of the cylinder axis and is also switched on and off in agreement with a desired stencil pattern, in order to transfer this stencil pattern into the lacquer layer.
The device used for this purpose has a bearing device which serves the purpose of rotatably accommodating the thin-walled hollow cylinder. Furthermore, a carriage is present which can be displaced along the cylinder axis of the hollow cylinder and carries a deflecting optical system for deflecting the laser beam onto the lacquer layer. A switching device is used to undertake the switching on and off of the laser beam in agreement with the stencil pattern stored in a storage device.